


Nighttime Grinddowns

by orgasmic death (Dildohno)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gen, Sex in a Car, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/orgasmic%20death
Summary: Dumbass drunkards





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s more shit from like 2 years ago Yeehaw

"You don't know how much of a hypocrite you are."

Giriko slung his drink mate over his shoulder and huffed, mimicking your voice and your exact words to go along with it.

"'We're not even gonna drink that much, are we? Well, at least I won't'...my ass."

Meanwhile your throat tingled with whatever you had a last drop of, let it be absinthe or wine. Perhaps even both.

You gargled incomprehensible speech all the way to the car, the male lucky you'd hidden the keys somewhere obvious. Once you were in the backseat and he was in the shotgun, he leaned back and propped up his boots on the dashboard with a sigh.

"I'm not your fucking babysitter, last I checked. I had enough of Arachne if you ask me."

He was mostly mad that he hadn't gotten himself as drunk as he wanted, and seeing you in a state he preferred was igniting a spark of envy.

Your body was sprawled out on the backseat in a seated position, not sober enough to really question if it was a comfortable one or not.

"You know...I fucking love you, Giriko."

The words fell in a slurred haze, making said person look in the rear view mirror right at you. "Shaddap, you're drunk."

"No...like, really...I mean you're kinda hot, and the fact that you're an asshole makes it better?" Sputtering the last of the sentence, Giriko watched your intoxicated figure confess.

"You're just horny or something, for fuck's sake." The dirty blond shrugged it off again once more, sinking slightly deeper in the seat.

"If...if we had sex...would that like, prove it or something?"

Sex? With you? That wasn't something he recalled you ever saying any other time when you were under the influence, and when you were sober, it was really just a joke.

This was a surprise.

This was new.

He hummed softly in thought. Maybe this was a good idea, maybe this wasn't. Besides, y/n was drunk anyway so...

"It most likely would. I mean, how else do you think people spread this stupid message of 'love' across, right?" He chuckled.

Giriko was more of a lust over love type of person, as past relationships he'd been forced into by his partner didn't end well.

Almost always because of his laziness and stubborn attributes.

But little did people notice he had time for games.

"S-sex...? Here...and now, right?" Your body straightens up a little, just in case.

"Well yeah, duh. Where the fuck else would we do it? Now strip."

Giriko watches you lag for a moment before awkwardly taking your garments off and throwing them in the driver's seat.

If you had been in your conscious mind, maybe you would have opposed to this with a flushed expression. But it's not like your face wasn't already slightly pink from a hearty dose of alcohol.

He climbs in the backseat with you and takes your body in his hands, running them up and down your skin for a moment. As of now he was straddling you, thinking about how he could take your nearly naked form.

Your arms wrap around his waist as your head falls like a heavyweight on his chest. A muffled 'I love you' against his body was heard, he grumbling at the drinks you reeked of.

Yet, he was aroused by the fact that your lips tasted like it, his main focus that night being them.

Was it the fact you were out of your right mind? The fact that your heat against his own was finally something satisfying?

Giriko didn't know what it was, but it felt good. Perhaps even more than just good.

Your body bounces against the seat cushions with every move he gives, his sharp teeth diving to attack your neck as the scent of sex was musky in the now body-temperature car.

Your drunken state and this carnal sensation makes your eyes nearly roll in the back of your head, mouth whimpering and squeaking out anything to resonate exactly how you felt at the moment.

But...perhaps you were too caught up in your enjoyment to realize you had climaxed already. With a curse of how good you tightened around him felt, Giriko can't help but finally do the same.

He realizes he has no obligation to remove himself from you, only to come to again and scramble for a rag to clean up the body fluids before they stained the seats permanently.

"Shit...shit! Don't just fucking sit there, get the wipes in the glove box!"


	2. V is for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day is such an awful day to remember what you did the other night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing never actually had a title and i write around Valentine’s Day I guess so uhh yeah gonna throw it in here

"The fuck do you mean 'do I have a valentine'? It's not like I need that shit." Giriko shrugged off the idea of having a partner for this holiday with a mimicking chuckle.

You knew about the previous time's activities, having woke up with the worst hangover sprawled half naked in the car.

One thing you didn't forget, however, was how nice the male looked sleeping topless in the shotgun.

Of course his legs were up on the dashboard, mouth slightly agape so a sharp tooth could be seen peeking through as light snores left the figure.

The mental picture has you swooning for a split second or two.

"Well, I could easily change that for you." One thing you didn't remember however, was your drunken confession.

Giriko knew this and let it stay that way until now. "Yeah, I know. You were sputtering how you loved me or some shit when you were wasted."

The world seems to stop for a split second. Everything you were about to say next had been obliterated from your memory as the words echoed in your mind- "Yeah, I know. You were sputtering how you loved me or some shit when you were wasted."

Unknowing what to say next, you shrug. "Come on Giriko, you know I was drunk and horny or some shit." A nervous chuckle is accompanied to your statement.

"I dunno, but you seemed pretty into it." He looked your way and grinned, the gaze accompanied by sharp teeth making a shiver go down your spine.

"Yeah well don't tell me you weren't into what happened either." Your eyes roll, hoping that would fire out to him somehow.

"Eh, I guess I was. I mean, I haven't done it in a long time, what'd you expect?"

Your heart stopped for a fraction of a second as an "oh..." leaves you.

Great, it was nice to know that this was nothing more than a cheap fuck to him, it was Giriko after all. Why were you attracted to the assholes? From the start, you knew this wasn't a good idea.

"It wouldn't hurt to do it again now, would it?" His lips curled upwards again as eyes glinted at you with something deep.

Really...this offer wasn't bad at all...but if all he idolized was the sex, that would repel you from him eventually.

"Tell you what, this time you won't be drunk, so it'll be better." He shrugged.

That wasn't wrong either...

"Fine, sure." You sigh, cheeks tinted a red color.

🛏

The bed creaked under your weight as you sat upon it. Your head cranes up and all around Giriko's rickety home.

He did live in Loew village, a steampunked town known for its robots and technology.

The walls were wood, some areas patched up due to wear and tear, but it was still a house that blended in with the rest of its neighbors after all.

Giriko has claimed to be getting something in the other room, maybe something about a shower? He said he was gross from working all day.

Yeah, his arms gotta be pretty sweaty in those gloves all the time...you think to yourself as you hear the floorboards creak in another room.

Ah. It's him. Giriko.

He stood in the doorway shirtless, a towel he was using to dry the back of his neck.

It would be useless to put a shirt on, considering what the two of you'd be doing after all.

Meanwhile you looked at the floor, a poster on a wall, anywhere but the still-humid body that was making a beeline to sit on the bed.

The arms that spent nearly every day hauling things here and there in the metalworks, the skin that was still damp, the towel that was being thrown to the side during it all...

You were screaming internally, nearly swooning.

You had witnessed this, drunk? That simply wasn't fair at all, he was right, you did need a try at this in your conscious mind, didn't you?

But alas the arousal of emotion was doing you no good. "Well, to start I-" you were about to sputter something utterly useless before you were pinned to the bed with such a force you knew was going to be used for something else.

"You what? Listen honey, if we're gonna do this, we're doing it my way. Don't like it? Hope you like a night home alone."

You couldn't process what was going on for the split second that had passed. Your face burned.

Your head shook from side to side, indicating that no, you didn't like a night alone.

"Good." You heard being grunted as your arms were pinned over your head and a hand went under your shirt.

Your eyes had squeezed themselves shut to not get even more flustered at the fact that Giriko was nibbling your neck with no hesitation.

With a last lick, he gets sick of the clothes that kept him from you and removed the garments at your upper body.

Taking a quick peek, you see that the other is looking you up and down, determining your worth by leaving hickeys down your body.

The entire time slow sucking noises accompanied by your gentle panting fill the room, igniting a heat at your navel. He looks up at you from your skin and you feel his lips curl into a smirk.

"I was expecting more of a reaction, but you're not as loud as I thought." Giriko hums before deciding to take off the clothes at your midriff.

Here an obvious expression of surprise crosses you, squirming slightly in the iron grip. You watch a large hand snake to your undergarments and touch you through them softly.

Your thighs were nearly trembling at the sexual pressure, his eyes focused on that one crucial fact on you.

Your hips budge into the touches, trying not to sound obnoxiously loud during it all. "You were pretty loud the other night, and it sounded amazing, so don't hold back now." The male chuckled.

You whimpered at that, having him pull away with a heavy sigh. "Fuck, I'm hard and this is all your fault."

Giriko had let go to undo his pants before you, they falling to the floor a bit loudly.

He wasn't small at all...but not massive, and you were still trying to process the fact that you'd taken that in drunk. "Well? You ready? Cause I sure fuckin' am." He asked, hovering over you as he ground against your bits gently.

A chocked gasp of affirmation absentmindedly leaves you, making him smirk something wide as you feel another heat come in contact with your insides.

Your legs and hips trembled at the mass of heat and pleasure that swept over your body. Now that you were sober, you'd finally have a chance at describing your situation.

But with how Giriko would melt slowly into you at first and begin to snap those hips faster, you didn't think you'd be able to say in words your experience.

His cock throbbed at how you constricted around him, grunts and pants of pleasure rilling you up as well.

Occasionally he'd mutter something of praise, a deep statement in the crook of your neck at how good you felt in that moment.

But he putting your leg over his shoulder? Priceless.

Instantly, new nooks and crannies of you were explored, you cried out in the utmost pleased euphoria. 

Meanwhile hands pulled your hips harder at the new area, you feeling...precum?

Soon your body nearly convulses as you release, a sound of genuine satisfaction leaves your aroused figure.

For a moment Giriko looks like he's holding back, the once clean body now glistening with slight traces of sweat at how hard he was working you up.

Finally, you feel him explode and wish you could hear the struggled half pant half groan of enjoyment once more.

A panting mess, he pulls out and stares at you with eyes slightly glossed over with lust.

"Y'know, I might rethink that valentine thing."


End file.
